


I Like Your Stupid Face

by floral___fantasy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Edgy! Woojin, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Soft! Daehwi, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: Park Woojin definitely doesn't have a crush on Lee Daehwi.Even though Daehwi makes his whole world shine and spin.How Daehwi's smile would make his heart jump.How Daehwi's laugh that was an absolute harmony to WoojinAnd how every night Woojin thinks of interlacing his hands with Daehwi.BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE LIKE HIM. NOPE NOT AT ALL. BECAUSE DAEHWI LIKES JINYOUNG!Well that's at least what Woojin thinks?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey I'm back with a completely different series and its CHAMHWI  
> my underrated OTP  
> so pls give it lots of love and yes follow me at my twt: @floral___hwan and u can hmu any time!  
> edit: AJJDJZJDHSJDJJSHD I TYPED DOWN CHAMWINK INSTEAD OF CHAMHWI AJDJJZJDJS I HATE MYSELF im sorry its 12 am rn where i live

Park Woojin, the young man that was going through his edgy phase even though he would deny it, he was pretty fucking edgy. He really didn’t think he acted edgy, but he kinda was. He had a big crush on his childhood friend and would make stupid jokes about him. Trying to claim that he didn’t like him even though everyone around him knew, he fucking likes Lee Daehwi. Again, Park Woojin would deny it but his best friend Park Jihoon knew that was a load of bullshit. 

 

“I don’t know why don’t you just confess to Daehwi?” Jihoon suddenly came up with the conversation as the boys walked to one of their classes. 

 

“Because I don’t have a crush on Daehwi?” Woojin rolled his eyes as he heard this shit over and over again. “Besides, ain’t he like dating that Bae something guy. Fucking loser.” 

 

“Jealous?” 

 

“Why the fuck should I be jealous? It isn't like I liked him for like so long ‘cuz he’s such a stupid idiot that makes me hurl, bro it’s gross.” 

 

“I can clearly see that you hate him.” 

 

“NO I DON’T!” Woojin reacted defensively.

 

“Bro, I was just joking…” Woojin awkwardly fake coughed into his hand and looked away from Jihoon, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “I mean, you can tell that Daehwi is dating Jinyoung.” 

 

“No, they aren’t fucking dating. That’s a load of bullshit. Daehwi deserves better.” 

 

“But didn’t you say they were?” 

 

“We can’t just assume that shit!”

 

“Yeah, sure. OH LOOK DAEHWI!” Jihoon pointed and Woojin immediately expected him but Jihoon pulled on his leg. “Oh fuck you actually looked.” Woojin gritted his teeth and Jihoon made a run for it. For he knew, Woojin would undoubtedly kill him.

 

“Yah! Don’t play me like that!” Woojin started chasing Jihoon down the hall bumping into the devil that had been talking about and that Bae something that was leeching off Daehwi. Jihoon took refuge behind Daehwi, using the younger boy as a guard as he peeked through Woojin’s death glare coming at him. 

 

“Daehwi! Woojin is gonna kill me!” Jihoon playfully said to mock Woojin. 

 

“Woojin hyung! Didn’t I tell you to stop bullying Jihoonie hyung?” Daehwi put his arms on his waist and Woojin lowered head to Daehwi. The younger boy smiled and petted his elder’s head to make him feel better. “See Jihoonie hyung? He’s not gonna hurt you,” Jihoon knew that he would’ve hurt him badly if it wasn’t for Daehwi. Jihoon awkwardly smiled back to Daehwi and the other boy beside Daehwi, coughed catching everyone’s attention. 

 

“I’m sorry to be that guy, but Daehwi and I got classes to attend to,” The boy grabbed Daehwi’s am leading him to their next class. 

 

* * *

 

“Shit! We have class too, Woojin! We gotta go!” Jihoon grabbed Woojin’s arm and the two pairs ran across the halls to their class in the opposite direction. Daehwi looked back to Woojin’s back as his friend, Bae Jinyoung lead him to their next classroom. 

 

“Jinyoung… Do you think Jihoonie hyung and Woojinie hyung are dating?” Daehwi pulled back from Jinyoung tightening grasp. 

 

“…Honestly?” Daehwi nodded. “Kinda? Maybe they are,” Jinyoung said half-heartedly. 

 

“Oh…” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Don’t tell anyone! But…” 

 

“But what? C’mon is this really the time to confess something to me?” Jinyoung looked at the hallway clock, paranoid that they’re already a few minutes late to their class. Daehwi fidgeted his sweater sleeves and Jinyoung sighed and grabbed Daehwi’s arm again. “C’mon, let’s just skip,” Jinyoung led Daehwi to their usual spot where they usually hung out.

 

* * *

 

Once they got there, Jinyoung made Daehwi sit down. Jinyoung started to observe Daehwi’s movements, his face, mostly his eyes. It was no lie that Jinyoung, sorta, kinda, maybe, liked Daehwi. Okay, no. He REALLY LIKED Daehwi. He just didn’t have the courage to say it. He knew it was stupid because he knew Daehwi’s stupid upperclassman and childhood friend, Park Woojin had the biggest crush on Daehwi. It really made him frustrated that neither Daehwi nor Woojin could see Woojin’s big fat crush on his friend. Jinyoung had only mentally competed with Woojin by sending him dominating signals but Woojin’s dense ass could not see it. Daehwi placed his hand on his heart and started calming his breath and looked at Jinyoung straight into his eyes. This surprised Jinyoung and made the by flush a bright red.

 

“Okay, you’re the first person I’ve told this to, so don’t tell anyone but,” Daehwi looked at Jinyoung for assurance. 

 

“Of course I won’t tell! I swear!”

 

“Okay… I have a crush.”

 

Maybe a tiny bit of Jinyoung wanted Daehwi to say his name. But he knew Daehwi was not going to say him. That was for sure. 

 

“I have a crush on Woojin,” Jinyoung’s heart sunk and Daehwi immediately covered his face in embarrasment. “Seeing him today, just made me wanna scream! I like him so much…” Daehwi cringed and Jinyoung forced a smile out of himself as he pretended to laugh at his friend. 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the middle of class, at the same time, Woojin had sneezed so loudly that had disturbed the entire class. His classmates looked onto him and Jihoon at his front looked back at him. Woojin sneezed again onto Jihoon’s face. Jihoon pressed his lips into a thin line, trying to keep himself calm and trying not to kill the every loving shit out of Woojin. 

 

“Cover your goddamn mouth,” Jihoon wiped his face of Woojin’s disgusting spit. 

 

“Sorry, I just have this sudden feeling that someone is thinking about me?” 

 

“Maybe they want to kill the shit out of you for being a little bitch to Daehwi.” 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I bet you wanna do that to Daehwi,” Jihoon stuck out his tongue and looked forward to the teacher. Woojin’s cheeks burned red and started hitting Jihoon’s back for what he said. Woojin was very clear when he said this repeatedly to everyone, HE. DID. NOT. LIKE. LEE. DAEHWI.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @floral___hwan
> 
> so just so we're clear THIS IS NOT JINHWI CENTRIC AT ALL   
> bc i don't want to say that this a jinhwi fic this is a chamhwi fic bc the chamhwi tag is dying

Lee Daehwi was an average boy in love. Except the person he had a total huge crush on was a complete fucking idiot and was probably an edgelord for all he knew. Daehwi knew he seemed like it was completely stupid to like some like Park Woojin. Thoughts would always run in his mind like Woojin already had someone or he had someone he liked and it wasn't him. Well, he always had a feeling Woojin would never have feelings for him. The way they had always interacted was in no way flirtatious or did Woojin ever show any sort of interest towards Daehwi. He always thought that Woojin was in some way interested in Jihoon. 

 

But boy, was Daehwi wrong. Park Woojin, in fact had the biggest, stupidest, most obvious crush on Daehwi. No matter how much he doubted it, no matter how many stupid excuses he made. No one would lie that Woojin definitely likes Daehwi. Yet it was not obvious to either of them, which frustrated most people. Especially those close to Woojin and Daehwi. 

 

Park Jihoon was always the one to pester Woojin about Daehwi just to smack some sense into him. Jihoon always thought if he brought Daehwi into the conversation maybe, JUST MAYBE, Woojin would realise his obvious feelings for Daehwi and would confess. Jihoon thought he was watching a telenovela that made the audience pull their hair and scream at the characters that would never hear them. The poor boy did not deserve this. 

 

Bae Jinyoung was a good friend towards Daehwi and he even felt something more. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on Daehwi. What was there to hate? Daehwi was supportive, kind, and the most adorable thing Jinyoung has ever laid eyes on. The two boys instantly became close to each other ever since the start of the year. Before Jinyoung knew it, he had developed feelings for his friend and only wanted to have those feelings reciprocated. Jinyoung never forced it upon Daehwi and he told himself he was just fine as they were, until Daehwi made the sudden confession. The sudden confession that Daehwi had feelings for Woojin. Jinyoung’s heart shattered he could tell, without a doubt that Woojin, too had feelings for Daehwi. But unlike Woojin, Jinyoung was more open to his feelings and didn’t deny to himself that he didn’t. Jinyoung had made it a point to even size Woojin up whenever they would pass, though he felt the idiot couldn't see that he was. Jinyoung looked at his friend and saw they utmost sincerity towards his feelings for Woojin. Was it bad that Jinyoung kinda wanted, Daehwi’s heart to break? Yes, but he couldn't help himself. 

 

* * *

 

“But from what I can tell Woojin doesn't seem to have any feelings towards you?” Jinyoung lied.

 

“I know…” Daehwi weakly smiled and that made Jinyoung’s heart ache a bit. He didn't want to see Daehwi like that, feelings aside, Jinyoung truly cared for Daehwi. “I mean, look at him. The idiot can’t even tell I do! It’s like flirting with a wall, Jinyoung,” Jinyoung nodded his head agreeing with Daehwi, he low-key wanted to say that if he could see Woojin pining over him for like the longest time but y’know he just couldn’t. Jinyoung knew they were kinda both idiots but Jinyoung loved the Daehwi, no matter how stupid. 

 

“I just can’t believe it. Park Woojin,” He really couldn’t. 

 

“Neither can I. It’s like one day, it’s ‘Park Woojin, your annoying childhood best friend,’ next thing you know it’s ‘Park Woojin, the stupid cute guy that always makes you laugh and smile whenever you need it because he understands and gets you like that,’” Daehwi looked into the abyss just as he couldn't believe that he was in love with the world’s stupidest guy. “Don’t get me wrong, Woojin’s not as bad as other people make of him. I just can’t believe it myself.” 

 

“How long? I mean it couldn't just be at the spur of the moment you know,” Jinyoung fiddled with his fingers. 

 

“Not long, but I only kinda realised maybe later than I wanted?” Daehwi tilted his head and scrunched his nose in confusion. It hasn’t really been that long, Daehwi thought. “It could've been forever since I like him, it was just so sudden, you feel?” 

 

“I wish I could?” Jinyoung lied, dude that’s how he fell for Daehwi. He could just totally relate but it was agonising to him that he was relating to his crush’s feelings for his crush. 

 

“I know you wouldn’t understand but it just hurts you know?” 

 

“No. I get you. So how exactly did it start?” 

 

“Well.” 

 

* * *

 

Daehwi had been through a lot since his first couple of weeks in school. There were kids bullying him and people that talked behind Daehwi’s back. He had no one else to trust. Daehwi lived alone in a big house as his mother abroad, leaving him be with the Parks, Woojin’s family. Mrs. Park, or Woojin’s mom, had opened their home to Daehwi and his mother after Daehwi’s father died. Leaving the two alone, Daehwi’s mom had to find work in America while Mrs. Park took care of Daehwi. He knew living abroad was already too hard and expensive so he kinda understood why his mother left him. Though she would always come home every four months to see her son but would just be tired and weak from work.

 

Daehwi took care of maintaining the house, he did all the chores, pay the bills, and took care of his late father’s garden. Though Mrs. Park took care of feeding Daehwi as he always joined Woojin’s family for a meal. Daehwi was just sad that every after meal he would sadly go home alone as he watched the Parks enjoy their family life. Daehwi had always something like that. The Parks were always so loud and rowdy, it really felt like it was a family, Daehwi dreamt of. Woojin would always complain that, he’d prefer a quieter life without his brothers and sisters and would like to live alone like Daehwi. Inside Daehwi wished they could just switched bodies, maybe Woojin would not feel so lonely just as Daehwi did. Maybe, Woojin would be stronger than Daehwi and would not feel this emptiness that he did. 

 

It was those weeks, Daehwi felt more of an outsider. He didn't feel welcomed in school and he felt bad for his friend Jinyoung who took pity on him. Daehwi sat across Woojin at the Parks dinner table. Woojin noticed how little Daehwi ate even with the insistence of  Woojin’s mother telling the small boy to eat more. 

 

“What’s wrong, Dae ah?” Mrs. Park asked whilst she added more food to the young boy’s plate. 

 

“Just not that hungry, I guess.”

 

Daehwi barely touched his food and pushed his plate away where Woojin’s younger siblings would fight over Daehwi’s leftover food. Daehwi smiled and quietly excused himself from the table. Woojin’s eyes followed the young boy and instinctively stood up, trying to follow him. His mother called him out before Woojin could follow. The boy had to wait later before he went to Daehwi’s place.

 

Daehwi saw the clock and it was already past nine, he had finished his school works ahead of time and thought he could call it an early night. Daehwi settled onto his bed when he heard the annoying doorbell ring throughout the house. Daehwi had despised that doorbell but he had no means of replacing it anytime soon. Daehwi begrudgingly stood up and went to answer the door. It was none other that, Park Woojin, in his pyjamas carrying his pillows and school bag. Daehwi casually let him inside because he was already used to these surprise sleepovers Woojin would do whenever he felt like it. 

 

Woojin entered Wojin’s room and immediately dropped his things before Daehwi could get the cot where Woojin would always sleep on. The two boys were silent at first and no one would start a conversation. It wasn’t awkward or anything, in fact Daehwi liked the comfortable silence between them that always somehow soothed the mood.

 

“Are you okay?” Woojin suddenly asked. Daehwi didn’t feel comfortable telling him the truth so suddenly or he might burst out in tears. 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

“No you’re not. Hwi, we’ve been friends since forever. You think I don’t know when you feel like absolute shit?” Daehwi frowned, Woojin was good at that. Reading, what Daehwi was thinking. “You know you’re not alone, right?” Daehwi looked at him in surprise. “So if you ever feel alone you’re wrong. Because you have me,” Woojin straight looked into Daehwi’s eyes. Daehwi’s heart began to beat faster and faster and the young boy didn’t know what was happening. “AND YOUNGMIN HYUNG AND DONGHYUN HYUNG ALSO MY FAMILY LOVES YOU MORE THAN ME SO YOU’RE NEVER ALONE,” Woojin quickly added as he turned slightly red. Daehwi laughed a little. Then Woojin climbed on top of Daehwi’s bed.

 

“Hey what do you think you’re doing?” Daehwi asked as Woojin wrapped his arms around Daehwi and made him lay down beside him. Daehwi started slapping Woojin’s arms to get off him but Woojin pulled closer for a hug. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Daehwi blushed into a deep red but Woojin didn’t seem to have any intention of letting go anytime soon. 

 

“Listen, this is embarrassing for me too!”

 

“THEN LET GO!” 

 

“YOU’RE NOT ALONE, YOU HEAR ME. SO STOP BITCHING AND MOPING AROUND LIKE YOU CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT. I’M HERE, GODDAMMIT and I’m never leaving you,” Woojin mumbled the latter part and Daehwi rested in the space between his neck. Daehwi relaxed until he had fallen asleep in Woojin’s arms. 

 

* * *

 

Daehwi’s alarm immediately woke the small boy up and had seen that he had really fallen asleep beside Woojin. Daehwi snoozed his phone then immediately became flustered and covered his face in embarrassment after realising he technically slept with Woojin. Daehwi peeked through his hands to see Woojin’s sleeping face, so peaceful. Daehwi calmed down as he saw Woojin’s dried up drool and thought he looked kinda cute. Daehwi lowered his hands and placed one of them on Woojin’s cheek. The sleeping boy nuzzled into Daehwi’s hand giving a small smile that made Daehwi’s heart beat faster. Daehwi jerked his hand, in the process slapping Woojin awake. 

 

“Oh my god! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Woojin woke up with wide eyes and confused why the fuck Daehwi would slap him awake. 

 

“What the fuck?” Woojin curled his entire body and he caressed the pained cheek where Daehwi slapped. “Why would you hit me?!” Daehwi wanted to scream why did he look so cute when he was sleeping but restrained himself from getting more awkward. Saved by the bell, Daehwi’s phone alarm rang again and Daehwi reasoned that they would be late if he didn’t have. 

 

Daehwi knew he was kinda fucked. His heart started to be faster the more Woojin came closer to him as they walked to school. Shit, Daehwi cursed in his mind. He couldn’t be in love with Park Woojin, the weirdest, loudest, most obnoxious boy in the neighbourhood. It was time for them to part, Woojin was a year higher than Daehwi to they were obviously in different classes. 

 

“You’ll be fine here, right?”

 

“Of course, hyung. Now, go,” Daehwi shooed Woojin away before Woojin had left he placed his hand on Daehwi’s head and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. 

 

“I will, I’ll see you later, Hwi,” Woojin smirked showing of his infamously adorable snaggletooth before leaving. Daehwi’s heart skipped a beat and his cheeks suddenly burned red. Then, Daehwi realised he might be in love with Park Woojin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @floral___hwan


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the 2nd to the last chapter so like uh yes  
> i will update soon lmao 
> 
> pls join my christmas giveaway, yes.

Woojin felt weird lately. Well, Woojin was always weird but he felt really strange lately. A small part of him wanted to beat the shit out of himself but he didn't really know, why? Woojin thought it was his subconscious mind telling him something but what the fuck was it? And the strange part was it only ever happened when he was with Daehwi. Woojin’s heart would beat faster, he would mumble and stutter even trip on his words. Woojin felt his palms get sweaty and whenever Daehwi got closer, Woojin would feel his face burning up. Was… Was Park Woojin allergic to Lee Daehwi? His friend Jihoon looked at him with wide eyes and face palmed his forehead in frustration from Woojin. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re an idiot,” Jihoon told Woojin but that wasn't a solid answer that made Woojin understood what was happening. 

 

“You know I also feel sometimes my body wants to beat me up or something? What medicine do you think I should take?” Jihoon began smacking his head on his desk repeatedly. Of course Woojin’s body was also frustrated with the thick-headed asshole who can’t even tell that he likes the person. 

 

“Dude, as a friend, I’d like to say, what the fuck,” Jihoon then placed his hand on Woojin’s shoulder and the boy was still confused. “EVEN YOUR BODY IS FUCKING DONE WITH YOU. JUST GET FUCKING MARRIED TO DAEHWI,” Jihoon placed his other hand on Woojin’s other shoulder and shook Woojin’s whole body. 

 

“What are you even saying?” 

 

“YOU LIKE DAEHWI! AND DON’T YOU DARE SAY YOU DON’T!” Jihoon pointed his finger at Woojin. That was impossible Woojin did not lie Daehwi that way. It was so irritating to see that people still thought that he did. No matter how many times he denied it. 

 

“I’m telling you. I am not in love with Daehwi. That’s like saying I’m in love with my best friend,” Woojin scoffed. 

 

“Bitch, I’m your best friend.” 

 

“Exactly. Am I in love with you? No! You’re like a brother a never wanted. And I have a lot of brothers that I don’t want.” 

 

“Those are your real brothers.” 

 

“And you’re part of that list. Feel special.” 

 

“About what?! That I’m in the list of brothers that you never wanted?!” 

 

“Aw… I knew you’d love it.” 

 

“No I fucking don’t!” 

 

“Yeah and I love Daehwi.” 

 

“Fuck you. That’s not the same because you do!” Woojin rolled his eyes. This again. When will Jihoon get the message that he wasn't interested in Daehwi like that.

 

“Please, if Daehwi wasn't into Jinyoung then—“ Woojin stopped what in the world was he saying? Jihoon gaped at Woojin's freudian slip. This was his chance to jab at the younger and tease him until he stops being an idiot about his feelings. 

 

“Oh my god. Park Woojin! So if you’re saying Daehwi was interested in you? You would be interest?!” 

 

“W-w-what?! No it’s not like that,” Woojin’s Busan dialect slipped out whenever the young boy was flustered. 

 

“Holy shit! I’m right!” 

 

“I told you its not like that!” Woojin threw away his care. Whenever he slipped into his Busan dialect he would become embarrassed and tongue tied. Now he just spoke it straight in frustration, making Jihoon get the big picture. Jihoon smiled and teased him some more. Woojin was completely taken aback to what he was gonna do next. Woojin covered his face in embarrassment while Jihoon’s smile grew bigger and bigger. 

 

“Alright! I’ll stop… for now.” 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Daehwi popped up at lunch time inviting the Park twins out to share Daehwi’s massive lunch. Jihoon passed saying he had a hot date but Woojin sighed and knew he was just talking about the foreign Taiwanese dude in the year below them. So it was just Daehwi and Woojin. It was like a date! Jihoon said. But Woojin firmly denied that it was. Daehwi still looked pretty happy that Woojin was accompanying him for lunch. 

 

“So what happened with that Bae guy?” Woojin asked as he shoved Daehwi’s homemade kimbap in his mouth. 

 

“Oh, Jinyoungie? He said he had other stuff to do,” Daehwi casually passed Woojin a bottled drink they got before heading to the roof. Woojin’s gut had punched him when Daehwi had sweetly called him _‘Jinyoungie.’_

 

“I see. Don’t you have other friends?”

 

“I mean yeah, but I wanted to have a meal with Woojinie hyung,” The edge of Woojin’s lips had curved up into a small smile that Woojin hid.  

 

“Hwi, you see me everyday, every meal time. Don’t you get sick of my face?” 

 

“Yeah, but that’s with your whole family. Plus it’s always noisier when everyone’s at the table. This time it’s just you and me.” 

 

“So this is kinda like a date, right?” Woojin asked nonchalantly. Daehwi’s eyes jumped to Woojin’s and was a bit surprised that Woojin would even call it a date. Did Woojin even know what date meant, Daehwi wondered. 

 

“Yeah, I guess it’s like a date,” Daehwi smiled to himself. The young boy was giddy without a doubt because he was on a date with Woojin. 

 

“Heh, we can say we’re dating,” Woojin smirked like a idiot. Daehwi nearly choked on his drink and spat some of the liquid out. Did Woojin just say? That they were technically on a date? Would that mean they were technically be dating, right? Was Daehwi dreaming? That couldn't be, right? There must be a joke coming afterwards, right? “Woah are you okay? I guess that was too much, huh?” 

 

“No, it’s fine,” Daehwi waved his hand with his voice a bit strained from his beverage going down the wrong pipe. “I’m just really surprised you know. I can’t believe you just said that…”

 

“You know I’m kidding right? We’re practically brothers,” Woojin smiled to himself as he took a sip of his drink. 

 

“Yeah the stupid one I want to kiss,” Daehwi mumbled. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Oh! Nothing!” 

 

“I’m pretty sure you said something,” Woojin scooted over to Daehwi making the young boy pull back. 

 

“No I didn’t.” 

 

“No you did say something,”Woojin dotted him and coming closer and closer to the younger’s face. Daehwi had scooted to the far end of the bench but Woojin wouldn't stop coming closer before he knew it he almost fell it the ground. Woojin quickly gripped the boy pulling him closer to his body. Daehwi felt his heart jump a bit when he saw Woojin’s face so close to his. “Are you alright?” Woojin almost shocked if he hadn't caught Daehwi before he fell. 

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Daehwi sighed then flashed a big smile to the elder. Woojin’s eyes grew and saw Daehwi… shining? Woojin felt his heart beat a little bit faster and his cheeks flush blushed red. He quickly released his grip from Daehwi and allowed his hands to awkwardly wander back to him. 

 

“Uh, good,” Woojin pressed his lips to a thin line and wanted something, anything but not something fucking stupid to come out of his mouth. The rooftop door opened and it was Bae Jinyoung.

 

“Jinyoungie! Your meeting finished early?” Daehwi asked. 

 

“Yeah, thought I would catch up with you guys,” Woojin snarled under his breath and wanted the boy to leave them alone. Wait. What was Woojin thinking all of a sudden? Woojin shook his head and tried to snap out of it. Just in what hell was he thinking, becoming so possessive over Daehwi. Jinyoung casually (well not so much) sat right in the middle of them and smirked back at Woojin’s face. God, Woojin wanted to punch his face. 

 

* * *

 

 

The three boys enjoyed the rest of the lunch break until the bell had rung. Daehwi panicked and quickly packed the lunch boxes. Jinyoung told Daehwi to go ahead because he was in no hurry. Daehwi shrugged and left the other two boys. Woojin paid no mind and decided to go off leaving Jinyoung. The other boy suddenly grabbed his shoulder then lurched him to the wall. Jinyoung grabbed Woojin’s collar and growled at him. 

 

“What’re you doing to Daehwi.” 

 

“What? We’re just friends,” Woojin spat back. 

 

“Don’t play dumb with me. Listen I like Daehwi, alright.”

 

“So what do you want me to do about it.” 

 

“Stop playing with his feelings,” Jinyoung pulled higher on Woojin’s collar and Woojin grabbed Jinyoung’s collar in retaliation. 

 

“I’m not playing with his feelings and what is this even about?! Why are you threatening me? To stay away from Daehwi? Why? Because you like him? That doesn't make sense! Those are your feelings, why are you threatening me because you don’t want to lose to me? Daehwi’s feelings aren’t a fucking competition. If he likes you then he likes you. Don’t fucking threaten his friends to make him closer to you. That’s just fucked up,” Woojin pulled harder on Jinyoung’s collar, overpowering the taller boy. “Just because I like Daehwi doesn't mean that doesn't give you the right to not like him as well. It doesn't fucking matter!” Jinyoung pushed Woojin away to release the boy and fell down to the nearest bench. The boy curled up and started crying. Wait. What. Woojin started to panic. He did not mean to make him cry. 

 

“I JUST WANTED TO SOUND COOL,” Jinyoung sobbed. 

 

“NO YOU WERE COOL,” Woojin sat beside Jinyoung and rubbed his back calming him down. 

 

“I THOUGHT IF I TOLD YOU OFF YOU WOULD BE AFRAID OF ME,” Jinyoung continued to whine and Woojin nodded along. 

 

“NO! I was scared, you were great buddy. Real threatening too!” Jinyoung continued to cry harder. “Hey. Shh… Shh…You were killer, I really thought I had no chance with Daehwi because you did great. I was very agitated and I really felt that I had no chance with Daehwi.”

 

“Y-y-you think so? You think I made you feel bad.”

 

“You sure did buddy.” 

* * *

 

Woojin comforted Jinyoung for two whole periods and missed his afternoon classes, trying to stop him from crying. Through the whole thing, Woojin listened to Jinyoung and… related to how the guy was feeling. What. Especially whenever concerned his feelings with Daehwi. The fuck. Did he like Daehwi. The fuck. What. Woojin stared at the abyss as he caressed Jinyoung’s back. Realising he kinda no, he fucked up. From all the teasing from Jihoon. He was right. Woojin was in love with Daehwi and he didn't even realise it. Fuck. He hated when Jihoon was right. 


End file.
